


Your velvet heaven

by Saniika



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Prompt Fic, Red Riding Hood AU, Red Riding Hood Elements, Triggers, Tumblr Prompt, yuuri the red riding hood, yuuri the wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/pseuds/Saniika
Summary: Dark Red Riding Hood prompt #4 (Victuuri, any rating): Red is sent to the forest as a sacrifice to the beast that lives there.Added notes: requested Yuuri to be the wolfPrompt from tumblr for Dark Red Riding Hood.





	Your velvet heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzyisozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/gifts).



> warnings are posted at the end of the chapter - you can click on the end note link and then return up with the button TOP.  
> I post these at the end so I don't spoil anything. Please proceed at your own caution.
> 
> Beta-ed by [Izzyisozaki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki), whom I gotten to know through [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). I've read Izzy's fic Crossing Paths (it's wip but can be read as it is). They write exceptional smut and you can just tell the characters love each other like peanutbutter and jam.  
> Please check out both of these writers - they have great works and personality. Showering them with love is healthy!

Yuuri didn’t expect this. He did think he’d be safe. Even if he wasn’t the strongest of the wolves in his village, his calculative nature and planning made him a formidable opponent. He beat Takeshi without making much effort, using his weaknesses against him, even though his friend was taller and had more muscle mass. That’s how Yuuri got by all his life. He thought he’s fine and that he’ll be fine. 

The cold eyes looking over him pinned him to the spot. The long pale fingers gently tugged at his scarlet red cape, the contrast between them so harsh. It was as if the sight hypnotized Yuuri and no strength was needed to make him step closer towards the man. Despite all his instincts waking inside him, he stood at the carved chair. Yuuri crumpled the other end of the cape with his nervous fingers. 

“Would that be all or...” He hesitated, not able to finish the sentence, letting the rest of it dissolve on his tongue like a host. Somehow he knew it would seal his fate and that no blessing from his mother would protect him. It was supposed to be easy – just go to the Beast and deliver the goods. Everyone who went there always returned, the old superstition being long dismissed. The Beast never did anything to his fellow wolves and they always came back with hefty rewards, their crate full of coins, fine fabric or a number of intricate books.

The Beast wasn’t scary at all: he looked surprisingly human. Gentle, refined. If anything, he resembled a prince. Loose, light shirt with a heavy gem chain over his chest, the rings on his fingers and his simple dark brown leggings making him appear decorated like a pretty doll. Harmless and probably vain.

“Oh, I think I am in need of your assistance just yet. The goods…” The man turned in his chair, Yuuri’s eyes following the movement of his legs - the man was actually very well build, he realized. The Beast’s clothes strained to keep the muscles in and his thighs were even thicker than Yuuri’s. The gentle voice accompanied by the light touches just didn’t fit. A familiar tingle Yuuri felt during hunting with his pack when faced with danger was creeping up his spine. How the Beast’s fingers pressed into Yuuri’s thigh, imitating a person walking, but felt like a spider’s legs. “I’m not convinced, that the goods are the best your village has to offer.”

Yuuri had a hard time listening to him, since his fingers had reached Yuuri’s hip, swiped over it and enveloped his buttock with his palm. Yuuri’s gaze was transfixed on the chain’s jewels. Wild deer thoughts hopped around in his mind. 

What could have the Beast wanted, if he wasn’t satisfied with what Yuuri brought him from the Elders. Feeling his posterior being kneaded, he suddenly noticed the content of the shelves in the dark room. Dissintected life forms, their body parts swimming forever lifeless in huge glass containers. Some connected, some incomplete and torn by...teeth.

“I’m at loss. It’s the first time I’m not satisfied. I insist you stay and rectify that.” The Beast’s voice dropped lower, the words falling from his mouth like heavy clumps of honey. Similar to the ones Yuuri took as a child with a spoon, greedy to taste as much of it as possible. 

Then Yuuri looked into his eyes for the first time, full ahead. The raw naked hunger in the man’s eyes freezing him in his place. Such overwhelming piercing blue, burning away at the fringe, measuring him whole. Perhaps these were the last moments of Yuuri’s life. For what he knew, he could be the next one in the line for the Beast’s disinsection table. Pink tongue, glistening like a lascivious snail, traced the man’s lips, Yuuri catching the sight of sharp canine tooth. 

“You better entice me with your offer. Or I’ll have to eat you,” the Beast whispered with a shallow breath. It felt loud to Yuuri’s ears, but not so loud it could overshoot the rate of his own heartbeat. Unconsciously he let his nails grow into claws, readying himself for a life or death fight. He prayed the tea he was served wasn’t poisoned. He couldn’t finish the thought though, because in a blink of an eye he was roughly thrown on the table, hitting it with his back. 

The Beast was on him, pressing Yuuri back with the weight of his body and holding his wrists in one hand. Yuuri threw himself with all his might, but the Beast held him easily in place just like that. His intent to kick him off was quickly put to rest, when his captor planted his hips on Yuuri’s so firmly he couldn’t feel any fabric between them anymore. He was practically pierced with the hardness and heat rose to his cheeks like flowers from glowing ashes. A desperate last start shook his whole body, his loin filling with blood despite all sense. The Beast traced the back of his hand from Yuuri’s jaw over his chest, and roughly cupped his crotch in leather pants without reserve. 

The man’s lips hovered over his own with the lightness of butterflies, once again so seemingly soft, but in tune with his barely soft whisper. “Or…you could eat me?”

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mentions of dissection, implied murders by Victor, Yuuri is groped and pushed against the table, he is not giving consent DUBCON, end is open to you  
> Fic title from [Depeche Mode - Only When I Lose Myself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqdpenvZsbM).
> 
> Now with fanart - [this](http://saniika.tumblr.com/post/173557953579/your-velvet-heaven-for-my-fanfic-i-wrote-some) is how I'd imagine them in the fic. I based Victor on the poster Yuuri had of him in his room haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Did you like the work? Please let me know and share it :)  
> I appreciate the motivation!


End file.
